For The Love Of an Angel
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: Did you ever wonder what was going through Edward's mind when he proposed AND married Bella in Blessings? Well, if you did, here's the answer. Two-shot based on my story Blessings, read that first! Otherwise you'll be lost. BxE of course.


_**Warning: Do not read if you have not read Blessings. It won't make any sense at all. This is based on chapter twenty-four and chapter twenty-seven.** _

_Author's Note: Here it is y'all. I worked really hard on this and I had Bella's POV of this day in front of me so that they match up pretty closely, at least…I hope they do. Hehe, anyway, next chapter of The Final Act should be up soon…I hope. I've been busy lately and, as I said before, I've been sick. But I got my (five) prescriptions yesterday and am feeling loads better now. Thank you to those of you who hoped I felt better! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Twilight equals MINE! Right…and I'm also the queen of England. (Sigh)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Today is the day. _Today _is _the _day. _I chanted to myself over and over again as I watched the beautiful angel sleeping next to me. Even at six months pregnant she was still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, even if she didn't believe it. Of course, Bella never did see herself very clearly. During the entire duration of the night, many thoughts ran through my mind. Most based upon what I would say. The one thought, the happiest one, that kept creeping up into my mind was, _I'm going to propose to the woman I had been waiting a century plus for. _The thought alone made my heart swell.

_Edward, _Alice's 'voice' called, breaking me from my thoughts, _Bella's going to wake up soon so you, Em, and Jazz need to leave, _She told me.

Reluctantly, I rose from the bed and walked toward the dresser. Slowly, I reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small red velvet box that held the ring. I opened it and ran my finger lightly over the clear, heart-shaped diamond in the middle. It reminded me much of my heart. It was cold, hard, and, just like my heart already did, it would soon belong to Bella. **(Based on a section in Eclipse). **I thought back to the day Esme and I bought it.

**Flashback**

"_Esme," I called as I walked down to the kitchen. It was about eight thirty and Bella was still asleep. I hated leaving her side as she slept, I was still just as curious of what she would say, but this was necessary. Esme turned around and looked at me curiously. No one knew what I had planned, well except for Alice and now Esme, "I need your help," she nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I want to propose to Bella soon, but I still need a ring. Will you go with me?" She grinned and nodded, pulling me into a hug._

"_Congratulations!" I pulled away from her._

"_She still has to say yes," I said._

"_She will, Edward," Esme replied confidently, "she loves you more than anything. She knows that it's only a matter of time," she told me. It still shocked me that Bella entrusted me with her life when I could just as easily take it away._

"_When do you want to leave," I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Alice danced down the stairs._

"_If you leave now and hurry, you can get back before Bella wakes up," Alice told us with a grin, she had been waiting for this day for _ages _now, "she's going to be out until about noon." I nodded and followed Esme out to my Volvo._

"_So, what type of ring are you looking for," Esme asked me as we entered the jewelers._

"_Hmm…well…I know I want something simple, otherwise Bella will be upset." Esme nodded and walked with me to look through the display cases. We had been looking for what seemed like forever until Esme, who was on the other side of the store by now, gasped and called me over. I rushed to her side and looked at the ring she was eyeing. The ring was beautiful, __the band was gold; there was a heart-shaped diamond in the middle of two dark blue gems. It was exactly what I was looking for. _

"_I think she'll love it," Esme commented as the jeweler put the ring in a red velvet box, then into a bag, and handed it to me. _

"_I hope so. Thank you for helping today, Esme," I said as we walked back toward the car. She looked up at me and grinned in response._

**End Flashback**

I put the ring into my pocket and walked toward the nightstand, taking the notepad and pen from it and writing Bella a note so she wouldn't be worried when she awoke.

_Good Morning Beautiful, _I wrote, knowing it would make her blush.

_I am sorry I couldn't be there to watch you wake up this morning. I went on a quick hunt with Em and Jasper and then I had a few errands to run. I will see you tonight though; I have a surprise for you._

_After you read this sentence, Alice will scream your name._

_Please, do what she says; I know it will be torture for you, which I hate to put you through, but tonight is special. I promise it will all be worth it. _

_Be safe and look after my heart, it is always with you. _

_Love,_

_Edward, _I finished writing. I knew she hated when Alice deemed her as a life-sized Barbie doll, but tonight was different than other nights, and I knew that Alice wouldn't just let Bella wear jeans. I put the note on the pillow next to her before moving some of her soft hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gingerly, careful not to wake her up. I then rushed down the stairs and out the door to find Emmett and Jasper already waiting for me by the Volvo. Noticing my presence, the looked up at me and grinned.

"Ready to go, lover boy," Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes at him and unlocked the door.

"Shut up and get into the car," I instructed as I walked to the drivers side and slide in.

"Are you nervous," Emmett asked out of the blue as we drove toward our favorite hunting spot. I hated being so far away from my Bella, but I wanted to lesson the temptation as much as I could for tonight.

"I have to say, this is the most nerve-racking day of my existence," I told them honestly.

"I was nervous when I proposed to Rose too," Emmett said, chuckling lightly as he remembered the day…in detail. Eventually I had to tune him out.

"I wasn't," Jasper said, noticing my discomfort with Emmett's thoughts, "I just blurted it out one day. Good thing too, Alice was surprised," he finished before adding, "for once." As he said this, I parked the Volvo in front of the forest.

"Last one back has to clean the garage," Emmett yelled before he took off toward the forest. Jasper and I rolled our eyes and followed suit.

"Haha, Em, looks like you have to clean the garage," Jasper taunted as Emmett reached the car. Emmett scowled at him.

"That bear put up one hell of a fight," Emmett commented as he climbed into the car. Before any of us could say anything more, my cell phone vibrated. It was Alice.

"Edward, there is a bag of clothes for you to wear tonight in the trunk. When you get back use Emmett's shower, change, and then wait in the car until someone tells you to come int," she concluded before I heard the dial tone. Jeez, I didn't even get to say hello.

I did as she instructed, showered quickly, changed into the white button down shirt and black slacks she had put in the trunk, and waited in the car someone instructed me to come back in. After what seemed like forever, Emmett opened the door and waved for me to enter the house once more. I took a deep breath and exited the house. I smiled as I entered the room, though was in complete shock as soon as I saw my love.

Her hair was curled, shaping her beautiful face perfectly, and she had light make-up on. The dress Alice had bought for her months ago fit her perfectly, even though she thought of herself as a whale, she still looked like a goddess to me.

"Bella, you look-," I stopped, still taking her beauty in. My brain couldn't come up with words so I took her in my arms instead and kissed her lightly, "breathtaking doesn't even begin to cover it," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Alice, who had been standing behind Bella, winked at me before slipping a black blindfold over Bella's eyes and tight it securely.

"What the heck," she asked in an irritated tone. I chuckled.

"Relax, love, it's all part of the surprise," I tried to reassure her, though it didn't seem to work. Taking her hand, I wrapped her coat around her, and led her to the car. Her heart was beating fast and unsteady, she was nervous. I helped her into the car, closing the door carefully behind her before hurrying to the drivers' side. I brought the engine to life and the lullaby I had written for Bella immediately filled the car. I smiled.

"Edward, are you going to tell me where we're going," she asked. I laughed, always the curious one, and took her warm hand into my cold one.

"Of course not, did I not tell you it was a surprise?" I watched as she pouted her beautiful plump bottom lip.

"This isn't fun," she mumbled, mostly to herself, even though I heard it anyway. _Relax, Edward, _I chanted to myself, _it's just because you have her blindfolded and leading her to a surprise._

"Don't you trust me," I whispered. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"Of course I do," she sighed. I grinned.

"Good, than just relax. We can talk about something else to keep your mind off of it," I suggested, hoping to make her feel better. She snorted.

"Edward, I can't see anything, of course my mind is going to be on this," she joked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. She was just too funny sometimes.

"Point taken. But, regardless, let's talk about something else," I said. She nodded.

"Alright, what?"

"Hmm," I said, thinking carefully. What would make Bella relax and get her mind off of this surprise, "Have you figured out names yet," I asked, honestly curious.

"Of course," she smiled as she told me what she had chosen.

"I think they are both beautiful names," I told her truthfully. She smiled again as she told me her plans for the twins' godparents. Obviously she had thought this through. Another reason I loved her, she always thought of everyone else. I pulled up to the curb in front of La Bella Italia, a place that meant a lot to both of us, and turned the car off. I rushed to her side and opened the door for her, carefully helping her onto the sidewalk.

"We're here," I whispered in her ear before taking the blindfold off, revealing her big brown eyes, and she gasped. I grinned; she looked surprised and happy, exactly what I wanted. She turned to look at me.

"So you remember," I guessed, hopeful. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine immediately went around her, pulling her as close to me as the twins would allow.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was the night I realized I was in love with you," she whispered before kissing me lightly, I could almost feel the love radiating off her, If my heart could beat, it defiantly would be now. I pulled away slowly and led her into the restaurant.

"Table for two," the hostess asked. I nodded and followed her toward a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. It had the perfect amount of privacy I wanted.

"Your waitress will be right with you," she told us, handing us our menus. I quickly set mine at the edge of the table and looked up at my love's face.

"Edward, why did you bring me here," Bella asked.

"All part of the surprise, Love," I told her as the waitress appeared. I noticed Bella glaring at her, but I didn't remove my gaze from my angel's face. Giving myself another quick pep talk, I reached for the box in my pocket and held onto it. I knew I could ask her, but would she say yes?

"Hello! My name is Tiffany and I will be your server today," the waitress introduced, _I bet she's his sister, how can anyone that hot be with someone that…plain? _I did my best to pretend like I hadn't just heard that and ignored her. Bella was anything but plain. "What can I get you to drink?" I waited for Bella to answer.

"Just a glass of water," she said. Thankfully she had been taking care of herself, for the twins' sake of course.

"Make that two," I replied.

"Alright, I will be right back," the waitress replied. Something happened and Bella snorted, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't see that," she questioned. I shook my head.

"No, I'm actually a bit preoccupied right now," I told her, _trying to figure out how I'm going to propose to you, _I mentally added. Bella looked as though she was going to say something else, but Tiffany came back with our waters.

"What can I get you to order," she asked. I shook my head, of course, and motioned to Bella.

"Nothing for me, Bella," I asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli," she replied. I grinned at her, thinking back to the last time we were here. I heard Tiffany scribble down on her notepad, but she didn't leave quite yet.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything," she asked, I shook my head again. "Alright, I'll be right back," she said before she was gone again.

"You know, she's really starting to irritate me," Bella commented out of the blue. I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked, a little baffled.

"You didn't notice _Tiffany _flirting with you," she asked, spitting the name out as sourly as she could. How could I get rid of her insecurities?

"No, why would I when I have the most beautiful woman sitting in front of me?" That seemed to work a little because she blushed and removed her gaze from me. It took half a second for me to realize she was crying. Why was she crying? I took her chin gently in my hand and raised her head so I could look into her eyes, hoping to get an answer. I wiped away a tear before whispering gently, "why the tears, Love?" Unfortunately for me, she removed her gaze from me once more.

"It's just, I'm the size of a whale, the only reason I look the way I do tonight is because of Alice and her obsession of pretending I'm a Barbie, I'm so plain." How could she honestly believe that? After all the times I had told her how beautiful she was, she _still _thought she was plain. She looked up at me again, her expression soft and her eyes full of love and disbelief, "and yet you don't notice what a nineteen year old skinny blonde girl is practically _throwing _herself at you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, and took her face gently in my hands.

"Love, she doesn't hold a candle to you. No body does. Please, remember that," I told her honestly before kissing her lightly. When I pulled away, Tiffany was standing there, Bella's food in hand. She placed the plate in front of her and sent her a glare. Now _that_ certainly didn't go unnoticed. She turned to look at me, this was the first time I had actually made eye contact with her tonight, and, apparently, that pleased her. _Good, now that you've got his attention…_her thoughts trailed off as I tuned them out. Oh, she had my attention all right.

"Did you want anything," she asked with a flip of her blonde hair. I glared at her.

"No, now if you don't mind, I would like to have a private moment with my _fiancé_," I stressed. That sounded _really _good to say, I couldn't wait until it was official.

Hopefully…

She frowned and walked away. _Ugh! The nerve! _Her thoughts screamed, but I ignored them as I watched Bella eat.

"Fiancé, huh," Bella joked, but I didn't smile. It was now or never. I took a deep, unneeded breath and took her hand in mine, letting the words flow freely.

"Bella, before I met you, I thought that I was complete with myself, that I didn't need anybody else. But then you came along and tipped my whole world upside down without even trying. When I told you what I was, I thought you would run away screaming, demanding me to leave you alone. But, instead, you loved me," I paused, letting go of her hand and reaching for the box in my pocket. She looked absolutely lost.

"Edward, what-" I cut her off by standing up, walking so that I was in front of her at the end of the table, and getting down on one knee. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. I assumed that was a good thing.

"You are the most amazing, selfless, caring person I have ever met, and I love every part of you, I always have and I always will," I took the box and opened it slowly, letting her take everything in, "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was starting to become really nervous. She was sobbing now, and I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or sadness. Thankfully, she nodded quickly. I let out a quick sigh of relief and grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger where it would stay for the rest of her life. I stood up slowly, as did she, kissing me full of love. I honestly felt like I was going to explode. I was the _luckiest _man alive at this moment in time, only to become luckier when we were actually married. I pulled away slowly and she rested her forehead against mine as I wiped away her tears.

"I love you," I whispered to my _fiancé._

"I love you too, so, so much," she told me, making me fell like I could fly. I paid for the meal and walked with my love out to the Volvo, helping her into it, and driving us safely home.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was fun to write, actually. I tried my best to stay in character, hope I did him justice!!_

_Preview:_

_**As Bella appeared in the church doorway, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The beautiful angel all dressed in white was getting ready to marry **__me! _

_---Jyssica_


End file.
